Pearls
by Aksannyi
Summary: It's been six weeks since the birth of their daughter, and it's time Tony and Ziva get out of the house. What better day than Valentine's Day? Note the M rating, it's there for a reason. Married/Established Tiva, Sexual Tension.


**Because we all need a little bit of this on Valentine's Day. Sorry this is late. (I tried.)**

* * *

Ziva was putting the finishing touches on getting ready, adding the final piece – a pearl necklace Tony had bought for her early in their relationship. She'd never been one for jewelry – save for her Star of David and some small earrings – but Tony had splurged and she promised she would wear it for special occasions.

Tonight was one such special occasion.

It had taken a bit of bargaining, but Ziva had managed to convince Gibbs to let Tony leave earlier than he usually might have allowed, especially considering the team's work on a case. Tony was none the wiser, and probably didn't even realize what day it was, he'd been so busy with work and completely wrapped up in Reilynn, their six-week old baby, whenever he was at home.

It was unseasonably warm for February, and Ziva relished the opportunity to show a little skin for their date. She'd chosen a pair of thigh-high stockings – complete with a garter belt – under a slim black dress that showed off just the right amount of her cleavage, her breasts still enlarged from her recent pregnancy. She didn't want to admit it, but she rather liked the way they looked now, fuller, more rounded. Her hips, too, had taken cues from her pregnancy and filled out some, and she marveled now at the way her dress hugged her curvaceous body.

Tony was going to lose his _mind_ tonight.

Ziva smiled at her reflection in the mirror, giving herself a knowing smile. They'd not been intimate since before Rei was born, mainly on doctor's orders, though Ziva hadn't been terribly amorous in a while. It certainly had nothing to do with Tony, just the feeling of not being quite ready as her body had healed from the exertion of labor and delivery.

She'd been feeling better lately, however, and she bit her lip as she looked over her reflection, realizing just how _ready_ she was to be with Tony again. She felt a shudder go through her at the thought of his hands on her body, roaming the expanses of skin and pulling her close to him, teasing, tasting, and taking her, loving her as only he could.

Her face flushed, and she busied herself with ensuring that her makeup was perfect. She was going to seduce her husband tonight, but she was doing a damn fine job of seducing herself, as well.

She turned to the direction of the front door as she heard Tony's key in the lock, and she sauntered slowly down the hallway, entering the living room just as Tony finished hanging his coat on the peg near the door.

"Hey," Ziva said, her voice soft and seductive, and a shiver went through her as she watched him turn around and catch sight of her silhouette. She was leaning slightly on the wall, enough so that her hip jutted out and accentuated her curvy form.

Tony stared for a moment, stunned, as he took her in, shaking himself out of his trance with a breathless, "Wow."

"Do not tell me you forgot Valentine's Day," she purred, and she watched as recognition crossed his face along with the realization that he had indeed forgotten.

"Honestly it hadn't even entered my mind." He crossed the room, leaning in and kissing her lightly on the neck, sending a shiver down her spine at the contact. The way he touched her elicited a slight gasp as she leaned toward him, the pull between them almost palpable. "Where's Rei?"

Ziva drew back slightly, remembering herself, her plans. "Lisa's watching her tonight. We are going out."

"Out?" They hadn't gone out in weeks. Ziva had been working from home while taking care of the baby, and Tony had been coming home to simply spend time in with his family. It had been amazing, spending time with his girls, but now he was realizing how appealing a night out sounded.

"Do not look so surprised, Tony, I am capable of making a reservation and taking you out."

"It's not that. I'm just … I just realized how nice a night out sounds. What's the occasion?"

Ziva looked at him like he had grown a second head. "It's Valentine's Day," she repeated, cocking her head to the side with a teasing smile.

"That's all?" He leaned toward her again, and Ziva almost let him pull her into his arms, wanting nothing more than to melt against him. They hadn't been this sexually charged in – well, she honestly couldn't remember how long. Having a baby had really changed their sex life. Ziva reached toward him and loosened his tie, noting with a smirk how Tony leaned into the contact.

"Is that not enough? Now go change," she instructed, pushing him toward the bedroom. She followed behind him, wanting to ensure that he hurried up and got dressed, and he turned toward her, walking backwards, as she continued to eye him predatorily.

"How long have you been planning this?" He slid the tie off of his collar, tossing it aside.

"A few weeks." She watched as he took his shirt off, watching with interest at the way his muscles flexed in his undershirt. She watched him with unabashed attention, feeling the resurgence of sexual tension she and her husband had always shared – even before their relationship – resurfacing. She could cross the room right now, reach for his belt and pull his pants down and jump on him right now…

Tony's voice interrupted her thoughts. "You've been sneaking around behind my back for a few weeks?"

"I prefer 'planning a surprise.' Now hurry up, or we are going to be late." Not that that would be a bad thing, she mused to herself, but she had been planning this night for a while, and she really did want to go out. The night air, a quiet candlelit dinner, and a few hours of innuendo and flirting would do them both some good.

"Okay, fine, but you're gonna have to wait in the living room. If you expect me to get undressed with you in here looking like that, we're not going anywhere." She smirked at him as she caught his gaze, a charged look passing between them. Tony gulped as he took in her form one more time, then turned around to change. _Oh yes,_ he thought to himself as he heard her heels clicking on the hardwood floor of their hallway, _this is going to be a good night._

* * *

Rather than sitting across from each other like couples traditionally do, Tony and Ziva had opted to sit closer to each other, Tony's back to the wall of the restaurant, and Ziva sitting in the seat adjacent his.

From this angle, Ziva could lean into Tony more readily, touching him with ease as often as she liked. A casual brush of her hand against his arm, or her fingers grazing lightly against his as she took her goblet of wine and toasted to their marriage, or leaning in close to whisper into his ear, her lips brushing lightly against his cheek as she did so.

She knew _exactly_ what she was doing, and it was highly effective.

When their entrees came, Tony reached for his fork as Ziva reached for her knife, and his fingers lightly brushed hers, sending a shiver up her spine as she met his fiery gaze. Every little touch between them sent a shock through her, settling deep inside her, and she suspected that Tony's reaction was similar.

"This looks like heaven," he breathed, his voice low and seductive, and Ziva wasn't entirely sure if he was even talking about his food at this point, as his gaze had barely left her the entire evening.

"Mmm," she breathed in accord, glancing first at the food on her plate and then her husband, "I cannot wait to devour this."

Her double entendre was not lost on him, and she watched the way he sucked in a breath at the way she licked her lips toward him, as though she intended to use them for activities other than simply eating her steak.

"Yes," he breathed back, leaning toward her and speaking softly, his words coming out as hot breaths along her neck, "It looks absolutely delicious."

Turning toward him, her lips almost touching his, she breathed, "I am sure the _taste_ is to die for."

Had she not been so close to him, Ziva may not have caught the low growl that passed from his throat, the way he shuddered almost imperceptibly, and it was all she could do to keep herself from jumping him right there in the restaurant, meals be damned. She hadn't wanted him this badly in _so_ long, and it felt almost like the first time, the anticipation heavy between them at what was to come. The way their bodies would feel tangled with each other as they came together, this pull between them finally satiated.

Ziva broke from his gaze, glancing down at her plate. "Aren't you hungry?" she teased, looking back at him with a sultry wink.

"Not for food," he growled, and she threw her head back and laughed softly, her hair falling behind her as she did so. She arched her neck and leaned toward him, giving him a full view of the cleavage she'd admired from her mirror earlier in the evening.

"You're wearing the pearl necklace," he breathed, reaching over to finger it and lifting it slightly from her neck. She shuddered at his touch, leaning even closer to him and letting him marvel at her choice of jewelry.

"I am," she responded, eyes shining.

He reached his hand around her neck, his fingers lovingly caressing both her skin and the necklace he'd given her as he pulled her closer to him, kissing her softly on the part of her neck where the pearls met skin. His next words were low, sensual. "You wore it at our wedding." He remembered the way the pearls had accented her gown, simple and classic, the perfect accessory to one of the most memorable days of his life.

"It was a special occasion," she purred. She slid one shoe off and began to tease him under the table, running her stockinged foot over his leg. They were both fully clothed, but she sensed her actions were succeeding when she felt him move his leg toward her, giving her better access. _Just you wait,_ she thought, eyeing him over her dinner. _You do not even know that I am wearing thigh-highs yet._

"Then? Or tonight?" Tony's words interrupted her thoughts again, and she had to pause for a moment to remember what it was they'd been talking about. She suspected he knew that she was distracted by their proximity to one another; he was almost certainly similarly distracted.

She grinned, her foot still lovingly teasing along the edge of his leg, working its way upward. "Both," she breathed, and she watched the warning look in his eyes as her foot began to reach its target, teasing for just a second before retreating, and she slid her shoe back onto her foot. She winked again, almost imperceptibly, and Tony cursed inwardly. _Seductress,_ he thought inwardly.

"We should eat," he gasped out, finding his knife and slicing into his cut of meat. He was actually quite hungry, if he was being honest, but Ziva had a way of making him forget about anything except for the way she desired him.

"Why the sudden interest in the food?"

"Because the sooner we finish eating, the sooner we can get home," he breathed, taking a bite of the meat and savoring the taste. The food was damn good, _almost_ as good as what would come later tonight, if Ziva and her seductive teasing didn't kill him before they even had a chance to leave the restaurant.

"Eager," she sang, her voice low and sultry as she, too, cut into her meat and began to eat. She put her fork down for a moment and picked up her wine, taking a sip and gazing at him over the glass, a smile curling her lips around it.

"Don't even try to act like you're not," he said before taking another bite, shaking his head at her coy behavior. Ziva was an expert tease.

"I'm fine, Tony." He narrowed his eyes in disbelief before leaning toward her, placing his hand lightly on her thigh and skimming his hand upwards, toward her hip. Ziva sucked in an involuntary breath at the contact, leaning toward him, her body craving the contact so long denied.

"If you say so," he whispered in her ear before leaning back in his seat, returning to his meal, meeting her gaze with a smirk.

Not to be outdone, Ziva leaned toward him, pressing her chest against his as much as their seating arrangement would allow. It was Tony's turn to inhale sharply, and Ziva licked her lips as she spoke. "I will wear the necklace tonight." She paused, looking at him pointedly. " _Only_ the necklace," she added, her voice lowering so much that it sent a shiver down Tony's spine.

"Finish your goddamn steak," he growled, glaring at her through narrowed eyes, his mind filling with lust at the thought of his beautiful wife laid bare before him save for the pearl necklace he'd bought her.

* * *

His hands were all over her the moment they walked through the door, and his lips followed suit, crashing against hers as he pressed her body against his, kissing her as if he hadn't kissed her in centuries. Gasping for breath, Ziva clung to him, pulling his body flush against hers and devouring him, embracing him hungrily. His lips plundered hers, his tongue meeting hers in a desperate embrace, and her skin hummed at the way the contact ignited her, the fire between them causing her to burn with desire.

"Tony," she gasped when he pulled his mouth from hers, leaning to kiss at her neck, his lips caressing her skin. Every place he touched her tingled with need, and she felt her want for him building from deep within her core. She wanted him, _needed_ him, badly.

He snaked his hands around her waist, pulling her close against him and watching as she leaned her head back, giving him access to her neck. He kissed the hollow of her throat, tracing his lips along the edge of her necklace, whispering, "How long has it been?"

"Too long," she breathed, shuddering as he ran his hands up her back, feeling for the zipper at her dress. She leaned into him as he unzipped the garment, pulling away only when he had lowered the zipper to her ass, sliding the straps off her shoulders and letting it drop to the floor, pooling at her feet. Her skin was on fire as Tony pulled back to appreciate her form, realizing for the first time that she'd worn a lacy black bra, lacy panties with a garter belt, and thigh-high stockings.

"Jesus _Christ,"_ he swore, and he pulled her tightly against him, pressing her against the wall and reaching to cup her ass, sliding his hand down her leg and lifting it up, caressing the stockinged limb as he felt her wrap her leg tightly around him and pull him closer, her hand sliding down from around his neck and onto his chest.

Tony sucked in a breath as Ziva ran her hand back up his chest and to the buttons of his shirt, watching the intensity in her eyes as she began to undress him, slowly, running her hands underneath the garment as she took her time savoring the feel of his skin beneath her fingertips. She'd not touched him in _so long,_ not like this, and he could barely stand up, her hands felt so good upon his skin.

When the shirt was finally on the floor next to her dress, Tony leaned back into her, pressing her against the wall, his chest hot against her nearly bare skin. Ziva turned and her lips were on his, taking his mouth needily with a moan. Tony's hands were in her hair, fingers threading the strands at the back of her neck as he moved his mouth in time with hers. She felt him hard against her, his hips grinding slowly, the friction between his dress pants and her lacy panties almost unbearable.

Ziva groaned against his mouth as she pulled her lips away, panting as she gazed into his eyes and gave his ass a slight squeeze. "As much as I do not want to stop," she purred, her voice throaty and seductive, "I believe we should make our way to the bedroom."

"If I can let you go long enough," he growled, pressing into her and kissing her hungrily, reveling in the way her hands came up almost involuntarily to wrap around him, as though touching him was purely instinct.

"Come," she breathed, sliding away from the wall and stepping out of the pool that her dress made on the floor of the entryway, reaching for his hand and squeezing gently as she pulled him behind her, sauntering deliberately so that with each step, her heels made an audible _clack_ against the hardwood floor, each step punctuated with the sway of her hips.

She couldn't see him, but she was certain that he couldn't tear his gaze away from her.

She crossed the threshold into the bedroom and he was on her again, spinning her around and pulling her tightly against him, backing her slowly toward the bed. His lips assaulted hers roughly, and again she shuddered when she realized just how aroused he was, judging by the way he was pressing so firmly against her. Sliding her hand down just as her knees met the edge of the bed, she cupped him firmly in her hand and gave him a strong squeeze, causing him to groan against her mouth as he laid her down on the bed, making a mental image of Ziva still clad in matching lace panties, thigh-highs, towering heels, and the pearl necklace. If he never remembered anything else for the rest of his days, he wanted to remember _this._

Tony drew back for a second, his gaze shifting over her form before their eyes met again, and before he leaned down to lie on top of her, he whispered appreciatively, "How are you so _god_ damn incredible?"

Ziva moaned appreciatively into his mouth as his lips met hers again, pulling him tightly against her and grabbing his ass through his pants. He was pressed against her, almost entirely enveloping her as he worked his jaw against her own, and she was getting impatient, despite the way his hands felt roaming her body, the way his tongue tasted in her mouth.

"Tony," she gasped before taking his mouth again, tracing her fingers around his waistline until she reached the front of his pants, working to undo them and slide the zipper down. Satisfied for the moment, she reached into his boxers and grabbed him firmly in her hand, noting with a smirk just how fucking hard he was for her already. Tony growled against her neck, nudging her face gently in the opposite direction so that he could suck lightly there as she stroked him. "Mmm," she murmured as he played at her neckline, noting with a smile how he jerked against her hand as she fondled him, reaching further down to cup his balls in her hand and reveling in the way he hissed against her skin.

"Off," she ordered, tugging at his pants with her free hand, and Tony backed away just enough to pull them down, careful not to move too far from her grasp, watching with interest as she stroked him, alternating slow, rotating pumps with rapid, hard ones. "Boxers too," she chided, giving him a tight squeeze, causing him to jerk into her hand. _Christ,_ he thought to himself, _it's just a damn hand job!_

It was as if Ziva could read his mind as he slid his boxers off and onto the floor before lying down beside her and turning her onto her side, pulling her mouth toward his as he allowed her to stroke him, delighting in the feel of her stroking his cock against the lace of her panties. He could feel the warmth of her through the lace, and he shivered with anticipation of burying himself inside her, remembering how _goddamn good_ she felt around him and groaning again into her mouth.

Pulling back slightly out of reach of his lips, Ziva looked at him, fire burning in her eyes as she continued to stroke him. The eye contact was almost too much, and Tony groaned again at the way she touched him, expertly, the way only she could. She reached her free hand to grab the hand that had circled around her waist, leading it to her breasts, still covered by the lacy undergarments she was certain he didn't want her to remove just yet. "Touch me, Tony," she begged, and without hesitation, his hand was on her, cupping her breast firmly in his hand. Ziva threw her head back in pleasure, shuddering as she leaned into him, still stroking him expertly as he cupped his hand underneath her bra – so he _didn't_ want her to remove it, she smirked – teasing her nipple to a fiery peak, her skin burning at his touch.

He leaned forward, shoving the lace aside to take her breast in his mouth, and she groaned in earnest as he bit her nipple just enough to elicit that delicious bit of pain, holding her tight against him as she arched her back, cursing with pleasure at the way his mouth felt against her flesh. It had been too long, too _agonizingly_ fucking long, and her center burned with her need for him to take her, all of her. "I need you," she groaned, and Tony growled against her skin, lavishing her with his tongue as she moved to sit up, ready to take what she wanted.

"I want to taste you first," he begged, his fingers playing at the waistband of her panties. He lowered them, his fingers running along the side of her thighs, causing her to shudder with need at the way he touched her, almost reverently but in a way that claimed her, every inch of her, as _his._ She slid the panties the rest of the way down her legs, stepping off the side of the bed and turning so that she was looking at him upside down, leaning forward to kiss him as she ran her hands down his chest.

Predatorily, she crawled onto the bed, walking down his chest with her hands, turning her head to catch his eye behind her. "I want to taste you, too," she breathed, and he shuddered beneath her as she reached her position, settling down on top of him and taking him into her mouth, sucking in a breath against his cock as his tongue met her wet center.

" _Christ_ you're wet," he moaned before licking her again, slowly at first, short, soft strokes of his tongue against her sensitive clit, reveling in the way she squirmed above him and tried to concentrate on what she was doing. She held his cock in her hand as she bobbed her head down the length of him, stroking him with her mouth and licking the length of him, swirling her tongue around his head. She loved the taste of his flesh, _almost_ as much as she loved the way his legs twitched when she sucked him, watching with delight as his knee jerked slightly when she licked a particularly sensitive spot.

Not to be outdone, Tony twirled his tongue expertly around her core, licking her in _just_ the right spot, at just the right pace. Every time he stroked her _just right,_ she tightened her lips on his cock, causing him to jerk below her. She hummed against him, her lips vibrating against him, and it was all he could do not to lose his mind right then. She was growing even wetter as he licked her, and he wasn't sure what turned her on more – giving or receiving. She licked him lovingly, taking care to take every inch of him into her mouth, fondling his balls in the process, and Tony felt himself tightening with need, desperate to have his cock inside of her, buried deeply as she cried out his name in pleasure.

"Ziva," he groaned against her, and she twitched involuntarily at the way his lips vibrated with the word, grinding her hips slightly toward him, wanting – no, _needing –_ more. "I need to fuck you," he groaned, squeezing her ass with his fingers as she writhed against him, sucking in a breath at the way she tightened her lips around him, lowering her mouth so that he was buried fully before slowly sliding her lips off of him, punctuating the motion with a quick lick of the tip of his dick.

"You're going to kill me," he murmured against her, giving her thigh a quick kiss as she lifted herself off of him, turning around to face him and kiss him deeply, straddling him and arching her back against him.

"Not yet," she moaned into his mouth, noting how he groaned back as he felt her moisture against his lower abdomen as she settled against him.

" _Ziva,"_ he growled, feeling himself hard and pressing against her ass, reaching his hands to her hips and lifting her up swiftly, realigning her lower body so that she was positioned just above him, almost where he needed her to be.

She rotated her hips above him, feeling his tip just at her entrance, and rolling herself over him, coating his head in her moisture. "Yes, Tony?" she teased, and he tightened his grip on her hips as he lifted his own and thrust into her, finally, _finally_ feeling himself seated deeply inside of her, eliciting a deep groan of his own and a loud cry from his wife.

She rocked against him for a moment, marveling in the feel of him, hard and buried inside of her. It had been – "So long," she breathed, her words barely a gasp against his neck as she leaned down to press her body against his, needing to feel him – _all_ of him – against her as they made love.

" _Fuck,"_ he groaned as she began to grind against him in earnest, starting slowly, reveling in the way he filled her, like coming home again after so much time away. She'd missed this, desperately, and she needed to savor every moment of being with him, _just like this._

Slowly, she began to pick up the pace, thrusting a little harder against him, grinding a little faster, arching her back and moving her hips against his, delighting in each time he surprised her with a thrust of his own, yelping against him and biting his shoulder as he did so. "So fucking good," she whispered against him, and Tony tightened his arm around her waist, causing her to shudder against him at the contact, feeling _so full_ and _fulfilled_ and _perfect_ as she rode against him, giving of herself as he thrust into her in return.

Tony trailed his fingers along her back, digging his nails into her skin each time he thrust – _hard –_ into her, causing her to cry out. She was amazing, and he felt the overwhelming need to kiss her again, nuzzling his face against her cheek until she turned and captured his mouth with her own, her tongue moving in time with their thrusts, slowly growing more frenzied and rapid. "Fuck," she gasped against his mouth, and he took her bottom lip between her teeth and nibbled, punctuating with a deep thrust up and into her, causing her to cry out again, louder, _"Fuck!"_

"I need to _fuck_ you," he growled against her, sitting up slightly and wrapping his arm tightly against her waist, feeling her still riding his cock as he did so. She was _incredible,_ the way she could refrain from stopping even as they switched positions, and when he shifted so that she was on her back and he was on top of her, they'd barely disrupted their rhythm as he buried himself deeper inside of her, kissing her deeply.

It was Ziva's turn to dig her nails into skin, and she dug them deep into his asscheeks as she growled, "Then _fuck_ me, Tony," against his ear. That was all it took, and he began to pound himself against her. She raised her hips as much as she could to meet him, thrust for thrust, needing to give him as good as she was getting, but soon she found that he was fucking her into the mattress, and she was all too pleased to let him, her hands roaming all over his body as she nibbled his shoulder, then his bicep, growling against his skin each time he buried himself fully inside of her. She was close to the edge, and she could sense that he was, too, by the way he lowered his forehead to hers, concentrating on bringing them both to their release.

"I'm so fucking close, Tony," she whined, and reached between them to rub her clit, wanting that release she'd so desperately craved for what seemed like an eternity.

Tony reached between them and pushed her hand away, begging, "Let _me_ get you off," as he rubbed her expertly, and she leaned into his touch and closed her eyes, letting the feelings of intense pleasure wash over her.

"Please," she begged, feeling that pressure mounting, rising, rising, as he pounded against her with everything he had. "So _fucking_ close," she said again, her hands squeezing him tightly, nails digging into skin. She felt as though she might burst, her body wound so tightly, and she shut her eyes against the growing need for release.

"I'm…" he gasped, and Ziva knew he was close too. She lifted her head to kiss him, taking his mouth roughly against her own and groaning into him, needing to feel _all_ of him, every last inch of him.

"With me," she gasped, tugging needily at him, her body thrumming against his. "Please, Tony," she begged, and one more hard thrust was all it took, and she was gone, her orgasm finally washing over her, the pleasure causing her to shudder against him, her legs trembling as she gripped him against her. One more thrust and he was following, his knee twitching against her own trembling legs as he emptied himself inside her, groaning heavily against her neck as he came, pulling her tightly against him as he caught his breath, exhausted.

"I thought you were going to wear _only_ the pearls," he gasped against her skin, and she chuckled against him, feeling his semi-hard cock twitching inside her as she did so.

"You seemed to like the thigh-highs," she breathed against him, lifting her head slightly to kiss him, noting how flushed his skin was as he came down from his high, their limbs tangled together and their bodies languid, relaxed against each other.

"Mmm," he agreed, unable to form the words to describe just how much the stockings had affected him, though truthfully, Ziva _always_ affected him.

She scooted closer to him, her breath coming out in short puffs against his cheek as she spoke. "I'd missed you." His arm tightened around her, and he felt loath to move away from her in this moment, needing to feel her close against him, her skin against his as they came down from their high the same way they'd reached it – together.

"Maybe we shouldn't have any more kids," he mused, and Ziva lifted her head slightly to look at him, a question in her eyes. "If it means I have to wait this long again to have you, that is," he added, and she smirked as she laid back down against him.

"We can talk about more children later," she breathed, kissing him lightly on the cheek and squeezing his middle with her arm. "But I think it was worth waiting for."

"It definitely was," he breathed, and he tightened his arm around her, pulling her close and holding her as they drifted slowly off to sleep.

* * *

 **I love married Tiva so much and honestly this was just so necessary. Review, please, if you can.**


End file.
